Claire Shephard
Claire Shephard is the daughter of Christian Shephard, and Carol Faraday making her a member of House Shephard through her father, and House Faraday through her mother. Through her father she has two half brothers in the form of Jack, and Sawyer Shephard of whom Jack leads the forces of House Shephard, and Sawyer is the third ranking member in the same force. Claire married her bodyguard Charlie Shephard of whom would be pushed out of the inner power of House Shepard but came to be respected following the Journey. Claire Shephard was born the bastard child of Christian Shephard but as a very young girl she was recognized by her father and given noble status by Bill Lovie in return for his perceived loyalty during the earliest parts of Bill Lovie's reign. She would never know her mother as a part of the arrangement was that she be exiled from Lucerne and she would eventually find herself in Tree Hill where she would die during the Fall of Tree Hill. Claire Shephard as a young girl became known for her incredible beauty and she became romantically linked with many of the nobles of her age during her time in Lucerne. This romantically adventurous period led her to being sexually involved with such figures as the royal prince William Lovie III. and several other principle members of the elites in Lucerne. All of this would come to a swift end when she came to meet Charlie as she no longer wanted anyone but him in her romantic life. Claire was able to get her brother Jack to allow Charlie into the honor gaurd of House Shephard, and following this the two would become increasingly inseperable to the point that her father became worried about her marrying a commoner. Claire wasn't going to reject him based off his parentage so her father went to many lengths attempting to drive him away but each time he wouldn't leave her. Eventually the two would become married in a small ceremony attended by very few, and this would make Charlie a noble and no longer someone that her father was obsessed with ruining. Claire's relationship with her half brother Jack Shephard led to her becoming increasingly influenical in House Shephard to the point that when the Invasion of Westbridge occured she was left in charge of Gulltown over the younger but male Wilheim Shephard. During her time ruling over Gulltown she was forced to lead the smaller remaining forces of Gulltown alongside several other houses into an attack on a group of bandits of whom had begun robbing the roads after the departure of most of the military of Lucerne. Claire Shephard would become the Matriarch of House Shephard of Shreddren when she was commanded to take a small force and take control of the newly created province in the conquered central part of Bolten. History ' ' Early History Claire Shephard was born in Lucerne Hold and in her early life was greatly spoiled by her silent father Christian Shephard. She did not understand until she was older why her father never stayed overnight, or why in public she was never able to speak or see him. Claire Shephard is known for her incredible beauty and she became romantically linked with many of the nobles of her age during her time in Lucerne. This romantically adventerous period led her to being sexually involved with such figures as the royal prince Andrew Lovie and several other principle members of the elites in Lucerne. All of this would come to a swift end when she came to meet Charlie as she no longer wanted anyone but him in her romantic life. Claire was able to get her brother Jack to allow Charlie into the honor gaurd of House Shephard, and following this the two would become increasingly inseperable to the point that her father became worried about her marrying a commoner. Claire wasn't going to reject him based off his parentage so her father went to many lengths attempting to drive him away but each time he wouldn't leave her. Eventually the two would become married, and this would make Charlie a noble and no longer someone that her father was obsessed with ruining. Power Claire's relationship with her half brother Jack Shephard led to her becoming increasingly influenical in House Shephard to the point that when the Invasion of Westbridge occured she was left in charge of Gulltown over the younger but male Wilheim Shephard. During her time ruling over Gulltown she was forced to lead the smaller remaining forces of Gulltown alongside several other houses into an attack on a group of bandits of whom had begun robbing the roads after the departure of most of the military of Lucerne. Claire Shephard would become the Matriarch of House Shephard of Shreddren when she was commanded to take a small force and take control of the newly created province in the conquered central part of Bolten. Relationships Jack Shephard See Also : Jack Shephard Category:House Shephard Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.